


Galore Galo

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, 三加
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	Galore Galo

紳士的社交場所總是少不了兔女郎，這裡的兔女郎指的並非情色雜誌中出現的色情應召，而是談吐得宜，懂得各類紳士的品味與嗜好，為真正紳士服務的兔女郎。隨著時代演進，男女身分地位漸趨平等，兔女郎也不單指女性才從事的行業，男性成為兔女郎也是時有所聞的事。

普羅米波利斯共和國著名的俱樂部「Galore Galo」是真正的紳士社交場所，採取會員制，只有身分清白、品行端正，在社會上財經地位等都經過審核並過關的客人才得以進入。店名文法是故意用錯還是強調俱樂部特性不得而知，奢華卻不庸俗的裝潢是基本，確保各紳士交談場所的高隱蔽性以及優秀的兔女郎服務才是這家俱樂部真正的賣點。

而這酒店最讓人印象深刻的兔女郎是長相相同但氣質大相逕庭的孿生三兄弟。

「佛賽特先生，兩個月沒見了，歡迎您的光臨，今天還是一樣選擇二樓窗邊的位置嗎？」

走進門後前來迎接的是一名藍髮青年，臉龐端正透漏著溫文儒雅的氣質，身上經典的白色小西裝外套上名牌標示著Galo(F)的字樣，頭上黑色的兔子耳朵是他身為兔女郎一員的證明。

Galore Galo的男性兔女郎都用Galo作為代號，而有數位固定客戶而晉升階級的兔女郎則會在代號後面增加註記字母，字母隨著客戶喜歡解釋，兔女郎會自己對應，而這位Galo旁的F大家喜歡用陽剛卻又帶著細緻的芬蘭狐狸犬做解釋，於是犬加就成了他的新代號。

犬加，Galore Galo的三胞胎兔女郎之一，只要見過一次面他就不會忘記，隔再久都能帶著溫文儒雅的微笑精確說出對方姓名。

「雞尾酒也可以按照您的喜好特製喔，要由我來……還是讓一如既往的Galo為您服務呢？」  
「今天麻煩找個包廂，我跟弗提亞先生約在這談些私事……讓加洛服務就好。」被稱為佛賽特先生的金髮男子露出些許尷尬。  
「好的，請跟我來。」

犬加勾起淺淺的微笑帶人上樓，將人引領進最深處的包廂，在犬加離去將門關上之前，回頭溫和微笑的提醒讓對方又露出更微妙的尷尬表情。

「我想佛賽特先生沒有問題，但還是再提醒一下，本處是紳士們的社交場所，可不能隨意觸碰兔女郎喔。」

離男子進包廂的時間不久，大門口出現另一名金髮男性，外觀看上去年幼且細緻的臉龐很難想像他居然能在這地方出沒而不被阻攔，如果就外觀評論，他穿上可愛洋裝可能比起黑色皮製外套更適合。

「有點遲啊，弗提亞先生，佛賽特先生已經在包廂等你囉。」

迎接他的兔女郎跟犬加有著一樣的長相，但藍色長髮跟不同於犬加的張狂氣質讓他在兄弟間相當有識別度。無袖打扮下僅有左手穿上黑色袖套，讓兔女郎裝的領結與袖釦格外顯眼卻又不顯得突兀，產生一種不平衡的美感。

他的名牌上寫著Galo(B)，一開始被人稱為Bunny，但現在更多人喜歡將他的B解釋成燃燒者，於是被稱為燒加的兔女郎就此而生，自由奔放又一切成謎，難以想像這樣的人居然位居Galore Galo兔女郎的管理階層。

「跟我來吧。一樣是由習慣的Galo為你服務吧？那我就只帶你過去啦，要喝什麼等等你就跟我最小的弟弟說就好了。」

燒加隨興的將手搭在頭上轉身，勾動手指指示男孩跟上，頭上的黑色兔耳及腰際上裝飾的兔子尾巴彷彿有生命搬，隨著上樓動作誘人的晃動著。

將包廂的門推開引領人進入，原先已在裡面的佛賽特先生與另一名兔女郎已在裡面等候。

「里歐旦那，好久不見！正好跟古雷旦那提到你喔！」

攣生兄弟中的第三位兔女郎掛著燦爛的笑容向燒加身邊的男孩揮著手，後者見到也露出開心的微笑回應。打扮像是小燕尾服的無袖改造版，與犬加及燒加氣質完全不同，這個名牌上僅寫著Galo的兔女郎充滿向太陽花一樣的活力與親切感。

「剛好在這啊，加洛，過來。」

燒加挑起一邊眉毛，箭步上前摟過加洛的腰，一手托住他的下巴在眾目睽睽下就是吻了上去。並非只是打鬧，而是真槍實彈連舌頭都鑽進口中強迫人回應的深吻。

能進入這裡的都知道這偶爾會發生的兄弟兔女郎接吻畫面也是Galore Galo的特色，但實際見到還是充分震撼兩位紳士，尤其是燒加在將加洛吻得七葷八素時還用眼角帶有警告意味的掃過兩人。

終於滿足後燒加才放開差點軟腳的加洛，加洛用手胡亂擦掉唇上的唾液，紅著臉向舔著嘴唇還意猶未盡的燒加抗議。

「大、大哥！你幹什麼啦！」  
「補充能量兼懲罰兼保險，你今天還是可愛的這麼危險，另外別隨便叫客人名字。」  
「有得到准許，應該沒關係吧？」  
「兔女郎可不能跟客人太親密，你這已經游走在規定邊緣啦。」

加洛扁扁嘴，還想抗議些什麼，敲門聲再度響起，在中規中矩地敲響三聲後，犬加打開門，向還在逗弄加洛的燒加笑著說道。

「大哥，冰凍警備隊的統帥K.F先生來囉。」  
「不是吧……」聽到來者時，燒加明顯擺出個大難臨頭的表情，最終嘆了口氣，轉身跟著犬加的腳步出去。在將門闔上之前，燒加回頭向兩人做出提醒，「我想兩位應該沒問題，但還是再提醒一下，本處是紳士們的社交場所，可不能墮落成野獸，隨意觸碰兔女郎喔。」

「大哥太失禮了，古雷旦那跟里歐旦那才不會做這種事，對吧？」

加洛雙手環抱胸前向關上的門抗議，而不知身後兩人在他說出這話時向中箭一樣心虛的摀住胸口。  
司馬昭之心路人皆知，里歐與古雷的心情在旁邊的犬加與燒加都看得一清二楚還加以警告，但最主要的當事人加洛卻完全沒察覺的跡象，這種讓人安心又失望的感覺不好不壞，但至今不管是古雷還是里歐，都沒有勇氣敢問這個連真名都不確定是什麼的Galo對自己的看法。

「對了！兩位是來商量公事的吧，但能不能稍微給我點時間？一下下就好！」

加洛像想到什麼似的轉頭向兩人合掌拜託，頭上的兔耳在大動作下晃動著。由兔女郎主動提出要求還是第一次，兩人點頭，加洛一臉開心的跑出門，幾分鐘後左顧右盼，確定沒人發現後鬆了口氣的再度回到包廂內。

他將兩個透明的小盒放到兩人面前，裡面裝著不同色彩但同樣精緻華美的俄羅斯彩蛋。

「古雷旦那、里歐旦那，聖誕節快樂，這是我送你們的聖誕禮物！」

加洛不好意思的搔搔臉頰，臉上掛著紅暈，足以表現出他現在有多緊張。兔女郎與客人不該有如此親密的互動，但就算打破規定，加洛還是想把感激的心情傳遞出去。

「只是點小心意，想謝謝你們的照顧，一直指名我這個還沒拿到字母的Galo真是非常感謝。兩位都是大老闆我想這種東西應該不希罕，但這是我特別以兩位形象挑選的，總之……希望你們會喜歡！」

里歐看著不安搓手指的加洛勾起嘴角，就算知道加洛對他只是感謝心情，但心底還是產生名為幸福的溫暖感覺。

「謝謝，這個非常漂亮，我會好好珍惜的。」  
「謝謝你，我很喜歡。」古雷一樣笑著點頭，拿起擺在面前的盒子觀看，「不過這是復活節彩蛋吧？」

古雷詳端放在自己面前的銀白色基底的彩蛋，雖然不是什麼大問題，但在凜冬的聖誕節時送代表春天降臨的復活節彩蛋確實讓他有點在意。

「因為想送你們跟兔子有些關聯的東西，畢竟我是兔女郎嘛。最具代表意義的除了幸運的兔子腳外就是兔子生的蛋了！」

加洛自信滿滿講出自己思索後的結論，結果被里歐跟古雷回以瞪大雙眼的微妙表情，加洛帶著滿頭疑問重新思考剛才哪裡說錯話，幾秒後，原本只是微紅的臉頰瞬間充血成了鮮紅色。

「唔啊抱歉，糟糕……這樣講感覺有點……色色的，不是指我生的蛋啦！我的意思是因為是兔子形象……啊啊，不行啦！說不清楚！」

說出他們腦內妄想還配上羞恥感覺的加洛簡直色氣到爆表！  
里歐跟古雷一邊安慰加洛說他們明白，一邊用紳士之力壓抑內心激動亂竄想衝出閘門吃兔子的禽獸。

「我、我的話說完了！那兩位的調酒依舊對吧，我現在就去準備，請好好享受這段紳士們交流的時光。」加洛用力拍打臉頰強迫自己恢復冷靜，在轉開門把離開前向想起什麼似的轉頭，臉頰依舊微紅，他像與朋友分享祕密般向兩人笑著比出禁聲手勢提醒，「對了，這件事要向所有人保密喔，尤其不能讓燒加知道，他本來就反對我當兔女郎，知道這件事他肯定會把我踢出Galore Galo！」

絕對不會說的。  
兩人朝加洛比了個拇指回應，當門關起，整間包廂終於剩他們兩人相處時，城市中兩大強權對峙時會有的暗潮洶湧氣氛才終於顯現出來。

「里歐‧弗提亞，找我有什麼事？」  
「這個嘛……有兩件，不過其中有一件看來得暫緩了，畢竟我們兩個都收到他的禮物。」

里歐盯著屬於自己的粉色綠色交雜的彩蛋嘆氣。  
兩個都是重要的對象，那就等於他們倆現在誰都沒成為那名兔女郎心中最重要的那個。

「那誰能得到加洛這勝負依舊未定對吧。明明另外兩個都查覺到了，怎麼他就完全不懂呢？」  
「就是說嘛……唉。」

兩名紳士的煩惱充斥在包廂內，當加洛端上雞尾酒時，停下的煩惱重新在戀愛與失戀間不斷來回彈跳，兩名紳士間的對弈重新開啟，而裁判依舊是那名尚未察覺一切的兔女郎。

Galore Galo俱樂部是紳士們的社交場所，只要身為紳士的您能夠遵守規則，俱樂部大門永遠為您敞開，兔女郎會等待您的到來，竭誠為您服務。

（完）

後續的燒加部分：

「……對兔女郎出手可不是紳士該有的行為喔，K.F先生。」

燒加在包廂內被人壓在沙發上，每一次親吻都甜膩的讓人無法呼吸，在被吻到理智遠離自己之前，燒加終於找到機會把人推開喘口氣，兔女郎的裝束在掙扎下變得有些凌亂，甚至連原本固定在頭上的兔耳都有些歪斜。

「嗯，所以我不是紳士，而是股東。」  
「是股東就別妨礙我工作啊！」  
「關心營運跟工作人員也是股東的責任。」

哪個正常股東會對人員關心到床上的？燒加毫不掩飾地朝壓在身上的人翻了個白眼，對方抵在他下身摩擦，持續蓬勃發展的東西可炙熱到讓人無法忽視。

「就是怕你這種人再出現第二個我才反對那傢伙當兔女郎，才加入沒多久就有兩個不得了的傢伙被迷住了。」

燒加搖頭感嘆幾句，拍掉對方對自己脖子上領結亂來的手回想。  
原本只是個光顧俱樂部的客戶，某一天就成了手持Galore Galo俱樂部42%股權的大股東，幾乎同等半個老闆，就連身為俱樂部創始元老的燒加都必須禮讓三分以防被抽銀根。

而成為股東的理由僅僅是想碰一隻兔子，可笑的要命。  
燒加至今仍忘不了犬加當時看戲時的竊笑表情。

「一開始見你時明明還是個規矩的紳士，怎麼現在會變成這樣？」  
「當紳士得不到想要的，那我寧可當禽獸，雖然我自認現在的我還挺紳士的，還願意配合對話讓你垂死掙扎。」  
「……暴露啦？」  
「當然。」名字縮寫為K.F的先生睜開平時總是瞇起的雙眼，泛著愉悅的鮮紅色眼睛非常有兔子的感覺，「好啦，現在輪到兔子搗藥的時間了。」


End file.
